Own Asiavision Song Contest 6
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = | map year = A6 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 6, often referred to as OASC #6, is the 6th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Seoul, South Korea, following Taeyeon and Verbal Jint's victory in the 5th edition with their song "I". This is the first time that South Korea hosted the contest. Venue Seoul World Cup Stadium (Korean: 서울월드컵경기장‎) is a stadium in Seoul, South Korea. It was built for the 2002 FIFA World Cup and opened in 2001. It is currently the second largest stadium in South Korea after Seoul Olympic Stadium. It was designed to represent the image of a traditional Korean kite. The stadium has a capacity of 66,806 seats, including 816 seats for VIP, 754 seats for press and 75 private Sky Box rooms, each with a capacity for 12 to 29 persons. Since the World Cup it has been managed by the Seoul Metropolitan Facilities Management Corporation (SMFMC). Main Events * 2004: Sangam CGV Multiplex Cinema in the World Cup Mall at the Stadium was used as the filming location for Seoul Broadcasting System (SBS)'s drama Lovers in Paris. It was used as the cinema CSV of Baek Seung-kyung, Ki-joo's ex-wife, played by Park Shin-yang, also where Tae-young, played by Kim Jung-eun, worked and had the pajama party. * 4th, 5th and 6th Asia Song Festival, organised by Korea Foundation for International Culture Exchange (KOFICE), from 2007 to 2009. * 2009 Dream Concert - 10 October 2009 * 2010 Dream Concert - 22 May 2010 * 2011 Dream Concert - 28 May 2011 * 2012 Dream Concert - 12 May 2012 * Psy's Happening Concert - 13 April 2013 * 2013 Dream Concert - 11 May 2013 * 2014 Dream Concert's 20th Anniversary: I Love Korea - 7 June 2014 * S.M. Entertainment's SMTOWN Live World Tour IV with Kangta, BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, f(x), EXO, Zhang Liyin, J-Min, Red Velvet, Lee Dong Woo, and special guest Fly to the Sky - 15 August 2014 * League Of Legends 2014 World Championship finale - 19 October 2014 * 2015 Dream Concert - 23 May 2015 Location }}Seoul (서울; Korean: sʰʌ.ul – officially the Seoul Special City – is the capital and largest metropolis of South Korea, forming the heart of the Seoul Capital Area, which includes the surrounding Incheon metropolis and Gyeonggi province, the world's second largest metropolitan area with over 25.6 million people. It is home to over half of all South Koreans along with 678,102 international residents. Situated on the Han River, Seoul's history stretches back more than two thousand years when it was founded in 18 BCE by Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. It continued as the capital of Korea under the Joseon Dynasty. The Seoul Capital Area contains five UNESCO World Heritage Sites: Changdeok Palace, Hwaseong Fortress, Jongmyo Shrine, Namhansanseong and the Royal Tombs of the Joseon Dynasty. Seoul is surrounded by mountains, the tallest being Mt. Bukhan, the world's most visited national park per square foot. Modern landmarks include the iconic N Seoul Tower, the gold-clad 63 Building, the neofuturistic Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Lotte World, the world's second largest indoor theme park, Moonlight Rainbow Fountain, the world's longest bridge fountain and the Sevit Floating Islands. The birthplace of K-pop and the Korean Wave, Seoul received over 10 million international visitors in 2014, making it the world's 9th most visited city and 4th largest earner in tourism. Today, Seoul is considered a leading and rising global city, resulting from an economic boom called the Miracle on the Han River which transformed it to the world's 4th largest metropolitan economy with a GDP of US$846 billion in 2014 after Tokyo, New York City and Los Angeles. In 2015, it was rated Asia's most livable city with the second highest quality of life globally by Arcadis. A world leading technology hub centered on Gangnam and Digital Media City, the Seoul Capital Area boasts 15 Fortune Global 500 companies such as Samsung, the world's largest technology company, as well as LG and Hyundai-Kia. In 2013, the city's GDP per capita (PPP) of $39,448 was comparable to that of France and Finland. Ranked sixth in the Global Power City Index and Global Financial Centres Index, the metropolis exerts a major influence in global affairs as one of the five leading hosts of global conferences. Seoul is the world's most wired city and ranked first in technology readiness by PwC's Cities of Opportunity report. Its public transportation infrastructure is the world's densest and ranked as the best in the Northern Hemisphere by Arcadis. It is served by the KTX high-speed rail and the Seoul Subway, the world's largest subway network, providing 4G LTE, WiFi and DMB inside subway cars. Seoul is connected via AREX to Incheon International Airport, rated the world's best airport nine years in a row (2005–2013) by Airports Council International. Lotte World Tower, a 556m (1,824 ft) supertall skyscraper with 123 floors, is being built in Seoul to become the OECD's tallest in 2015 with the world's tallest observation deck and art gallery. Its Lotte Cinema houses the world's largest cinema screen. Seoul's COEX Mall is the world's largest underground shopping mall. Emporis ranked Seoul's skyline having the world's fourth highest visual impact among major cities. Seoul hosted the 1986 Asian Games, 1988 Summer Olympics, 2002 FIFA World Cup and the 2010 G-20 Seoul summit. A UNESCO City of Design, Seoul was named the 2010 World Design Capital. Participants 'Returning artists' Running order Results 'Finalists' Scoreboard '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Grand Final. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category: Editions